The Reason Why (A Bumblebee story)
by yami521
Summary: Yes! I've been meaning to get around to this story but I kept forgetting the journal that I wrote this in. This is a RWBY Bumblebee fanfiction that takes place in the same future of Remnant as A Grimm Tale which you can read on Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Yang**

Yang sighed as she plopped down onto her top bunk, unconsciously slipping her left, flesh hand under her pillow, only to brush what felt like a piece of paper. She paused, pondering what it could be before finally removing it from underneath the pillow to inspect the item. It was a note folded neatly in half.

 _'A note?'_ She thought. _'Who'd write me a note and put it under my pillow?'_

She unfolded it and proceeded to read it.

 _'Yang-_

 _I imagine it will be quite late by the time you actually read this not, but nonetheless meet me by the memorial fountain in front of the school around midnight.'_

The note wasn't signed so she didn't know who it could have been from, but she decided to humor herself and go.

She pulled out her Scroll to check the time.

 _11:50._

She groaned as she reluctantly pulled herself out of bed.

Truth be told, she was tired. Ever since they slayed the Grimm Dragon a little over a year ago, she's been searching relentlessly for her former partner, her friend, the Faunus that she had unexpectedly fallen head-over-heels for over the short time they were together.

Blake Belladonna...

The reason as to why Yang started searching for the feline Faunus was because while they were fighting the Grimm Dragon, she had somehow been separated from the others and was cornered by an Ursa Major, completely out of ammunition dust for Ember Celica, when suddenly the Grimm fell, an all too familiar weapon, a variant ballistic chain scythe, retreating to it's wielder by a ribbon. Gambol Shroud. And there stood none other than Blake.

 **Flashback**

Yang stood there, a million emotions washing over her. Shock. Happiness. Sadness. Anger. Confusion. Love... Hope...

That was when the brawler realized her true feelings for the Faunus. She realized she was in love with her.

"B-Blake?" She said as she took a step forward, reaching out towards the Faunus. Blake responded by taking a step back, only to turn and run.

"Blake! Wait!" Yang yelled before taking off after her.

After chasing after the Faunus for a few minutes, Yang saw her turn into an alleyway, but when she herself turned the corner the raven haired Faunus was nowhere to be found, but instead an all too familiar black ribbon, falling ever so gracefully towards the ground.

Without a word Yang held out her hands, allowing the ribbon to land gracefully in her palms.

The brawler looked at the ribbon which now lay in her palms as a tear trickled down her check. She looked up at the gray and cloudy sky as she hugged the black ribbon to her chest, and then the only word that she possibly could have mustered passed through her mind.

 _'Blake...'_

And it was with this that the rain, which resided within the gray clouds overhead, like Yang's tears, began to fall.

 **End Part 1**

 **A/N: So sorry for such a short chapter. Hopefully they'll get longer as I continue writing them. I seriously love the pairing so I'm more than happy to write this! I hope you enjoyed! I seriously can't wait for volume 4 in October. Peace out people!**

 **Next time: Part 2: A Temporary Goodbye.**


	2. AN: Not an update yet

**A/N: Not an update yet.**

So sorry about not updating yet. Things are running a bit slow on my part. I've lost quite a bit of my motivation for writing and drawing. Not to mention I won't be able to publish quite as much as I'd like to. I may be able to publish on weekends every so often.

I actually intend on writing a white rose and/or arkos stories BEFORE Volume 4 starts to come out.

As of today, the day I'm writing this A/N, there are 74 days left until it comes out.

I also had an idea of another RWBY story that stars the cast of RWBY, of course, as well as my team of OC's.

What it is about will not be announced until the day of publish, but trust me, it's gonna not only be fun and interesting to read but it'll be a good challenge for me to write.

I'm still kinda working on The Reason Why at the moment and rewriting a few parts but I intend on finishing this story before I start on the others. Hopefully I'll finish it up soon. But until next time readers! Oh and don't forget to check out my other work on Wattpad.


	3. Chapter 2: A Temporary Goodbye

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while! I lost my drive to write, but now that school is back on, I've got it back! However, due to school being back on, I won't be able to update but every so often. Now, on with the story! (Sorry for it being kinda short by the way.)**

 **Blake's P.O.V.**

I looked down into the alleyway bellow where the blonde brawler stood, holding the black ribbon that had once concealed my ears to her chest, crying silently.

 _'Why?'_ I asked myself. _'Why did I let her see me? Was it that... maybe... a part of me WANTED her to see me?'_

 _'Yang... Why... Why did I have to fall in love with you?'_ I thought. _'I mean... You're a girl... A human... And I'm a Faunus... There's no way you could ever love me back... And even if you did... People would look down on us... on you... And would I have the courage... to tell you how I feel?_

 _'One day perhaps... the society that we live in will change... Will learn to accept all Faunus... and those who love them... But today is not that day... Good bye Yang... One day. I swear... I'll come back to you...'_

 **(Alright VERY short chapter, so extremely sorry. I'm still writing the next part of the story, but it will come some (hopefully.). But until then!)**


End file.
